The Perfect Little Accident
by Kat-D11
Summary: Sometimes life's accidents can turn into the most perfect gift of all  sequel to Take A Chance On Me
1. Chapter 1

**The start of the sequel...As I said things will seem a little crazy, but take it as they are...all will be explained, I promise you that! And of course I don't own Criminal Minds - sad times! Please read and review! :)**

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss took a deep breath to try and control her nervous; panic seeping through her body. Holding out her shaky hands she looked down. <em>Pregnant<em>. Deep down she knew she felt different, she could feel it, she knew her own body. She was nauseous, her breasts were sensitive and she was exhausted. Tears pooled in her eyes at the situation. She had been engaged to her co-worker for a while now. Emily loved Jennifer Jareau more than anything in the world. They were just bringing up the conversation properly about living together...and now she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>JJ leant against the countertop in the break room and sighed heavily. She jumped at the feeling of a hand on her back.<p>

"You ok kitten?" Garcia asked concerned.

The blonde merely nodded.

"What's going on?" the tech asked softly.

"Emily's just acting really odd and distant today, I don't know what I did wrong," JJ whispered sadly.

The tech gently rubbed the profiler's back.

"Girls, we have a case," Rossi stated before heading to the conference room.

"Did you know about that?" JJ turned to look at her best friend.

The tech shook her head, "It must've gone straight through Hotch...that's not good."

* * *

><p>Entering the conference room JJ placed a large mug of coffee in front of her fiancée and sat next to her taking a sip of her own.<p>

Emily reached forward to pick it up before suddenly stopping and pulling her hand back again.

JJ frowned, "What's wrong?"

The brunette shook her head, "Nothing." She couldn't drink coffee. She wanted to say 'I'm pregnant' but she couldn't do it. The guilt of hiding such a big thing eating her alive. She wanted to tell her. She knew she had to tell her. But not there, not in front of everyone. How would JJ react? She dreaded her reaction.

The case was explained. Los Angeles; 6 victims; brunettes; 30-40s; an unstoppable unsub. "Wheels up in thirty," Hotch stated before disappearing from the room. Emily sighed loudly and disappeared from the room. She needed space. She needed to get her act together. She needed to do her job.

The blonde watched as her fiancee left the room; the coffee left on the table. She felt like crying but she smiled, though sadly, to her co-workers gathered her stuff and the mugs and headed for the exit.

* * *

><p>"I hate this case," JJ growled as she slumped into the passenger seat of the SUV. Emily had been avoiding her all day. She was spaced out, quiet and distant. It terrified her. JJ knew she had to get to the bottom of it but she was scared to what the answer could be. They had been so happy, they were moving forward with their life, starting new chapters and suddenly it all seemed to be going downhill. And she just didn't know why.<p>

"I know girl," Morgan said softly as he pulled out of the drive. He knew his friend was finding this case hard, the women were all the same age and type as her fiancée something he knew was upsetting her as it would anyone. Even he didn't like that fact. But he had also noticed, as had the whole team, the couple were in a rough patch. The tension was undeniable. Their loving and jovial nature lost in silence. Morgan had tried to speak to his best friend, but even Emily had been a closed door with him making an excuse and leaving the room.

Jumping out of the car once they arrived at the hotel, JJ sighed, "Well let's just try and get some rest and hopefully we shall have more luck with the case tomorrow," she stated to Morgan.

Morgan engulfed the profiler in a hug, "Just talk to her," he whispered in her ear kissing her head.

She nodded against his shoulder, pulled away and headed towards her room, "Sleep well Derek Morgan."

"Sleep well my blonde girl," he whispered softly after her praying tomorrow would be a better day. He hoped whatever was going on with the couple they had a chance to settle it in order to gain a successful nights sleep.

* * *

><p>Standing outside the room, JJ took a breath. Partnered with Morgan, they had made one last suspect call while everyone headed for bed. Slowly she opened the door and stepped inside. She knew her fiancée would be in there. The room was dark, the lights from the streets filtered in enough for her to see Emily sleeping alone in the double bed. She quietly slipped into her pyjamas and carried out her bathroom routine before slipping under the bed covers. Carefully she moved closer to her fiancée and draped her arm over her waist kissing her softly on the lips. She had missed her so much. She had missed touching her. They had become a couple in constant need to be touching, a form of comfort in a way, and today it had been nonexistent. Finding the brunette's favorite t shirt, one of JJ's old college ones, had risen up slightly she slowly ran her fingertips over the bare skin of her stomach. She immediately felt Emily tense under her touch. "Emily," she whispered into the darkness, "Talk to me...please."<p>

There was a long silence, "Jennifer...," Emily started shakily.

The blonde could hear in her voice how vulnerable she sounded and at that moment her heart stopped in a feeling of dread. She continued to absently trace her fingers back and forth along the brunette's bare stomach waiting for the brunette to continue.

"I'm pregnant," Emily whispered into the silent room immediately feeling her fiancee's fingers stop all movement.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ felt tears immediately form in her eyes and she snapped her hand away from her fiancée's stomach. She felt sick and moved to the other side of the bed. The blonde couldn't touch her. She felt her stomach lurch at the thought that someone else had touched the brunette. Touched her in intimate places and had created a life with her; a life housed in the place she had just been stroking affectionately. JJ clamped her eyes closed to the images of some unknown male touching her fiancée, kissing her fiancée, sleeping with her fiancée. She felt a hand on her arm and pulled it away violently. "I hate you," the blonde screamed hitting Emily's chest and any part of her body she could find.

Emily moved forward quickly grabbing the blonde's wrists tightly. "Jennifer," the brunette exclaimed trying to fight her off. "Jennifer stop!" she gasped as the blonde hit her in the stomach in her wildness.

JJ wasn't even looking or thinking, she just kept waving her arms out and hitting the woman who had broken her heart. She heard the profiler keep talking but the words were lost to her. She was hitting enough to cause any serious injuries; even though she was crushed she could never physically hurt her, never. "You wouldn't be with me. You wouldn't be with me because you were too scared. Too scared I would hurt you; that it would go wrong; that you'd get hurt and all along _you_," she pointed at the brunette sobbing, "_You _were the one that broke _me_!"

"Listen to me," Emily exclaimed grabbing the sobbing woman in front of her. She cupped both hands in her cheeks and lifted her head so JJ had no choice but look in her eyes. "I didn't cheat on you Jennifer. I didn't!"

The blonde continued to sob shaking her head in her fiancée's hands, "It takes a certain part to make a baby Emily. I don't have that part."

"Not physically," Emily stated quickly. "It's yours Jen."

The blonde profiler looked at her in shock, "It's mine?"

The brunette nodded, tears pouring down her own eyes at the drama that had just taken place. She never wanted it to happen like that.

"I-It's m-mine?" JJ stuttered out.

Emily knew it had come out the wrong way but still her fiancée thinking she had cheated on her; she understood but it still hurt. "Yes," she said bowing her head, "I would never cheat on you, never!"

The blonde moved so her body was close to Emily's, "I know," she said kissing her lips, "I know, I'm sorry...I just, when you said that...we're having a baby?" her voice full of shock and surprise.

"I've been feeling nauseous, my breasts are tender, I'm exhausted...and I took twenty five pregnancy tests this morning and they all came back positive," she whispered.

JJ sat there trying to let it all sink in. It seemed so unreal, so impossible, like a dream. "The coffee," she said softly lost in her thoughts of the day, sudden realisation to the odd behaviour.

"I can't drink it anymore. Well supposedly one a day is ok, but I think I'll just cut it out completely," Emily said lying back down on the bed watching her fiancée try to process her thoughts. She looked on as JJ moved her line of sight to look at her stomach as the biggest smile she had ever seen graced her face.

Slowly the blonde profiler moved forward and hovered over the brunette, "I love you," she whispered before leaning down to kiss her heatedly. She pulled back suddenly, "Did I hurt you? I mean...did I hit...," she panicked.

Emily rubbed her stomach, "You didn't hurt me...you weren't hitting hard," she said softly leaning up to kiss her fiancée to remove her worry.

"But it was negative...you had your period," her brow still furrowed in confusion.

"I bled a little, not like a normal period, I just assumed," Emily tried to explain. "I thought it was negative too, you know I did. Apparently it happens with some pregnancies."

This just worried JJ more, "We need to get you checked out. If something's wrong..." she trailed off.

Emily reached up and stroked her cheek lightly, "I'm not bleeding anymore and according to an entire pharmacy pregnancy section I'm pregnant...but yes we'll check it out when we get home." It was now the brunette's turn to panic, "You want it...I mean we stopped for a reason...we," she trailed off when a pair of soft lips found hers.

"Em, I tried to knock you up once for a reason. We both want kids. Just when it was negative we both realised we were rushing things and going too fast," she laughed lightly, "Apparently though this baby is just as stubborn as you and wasn't going anywhere and I have never been more grateful of that fact!"

"We don't even live together...It's still too fast. We stopped for a reason," Emily worried.

JJ kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks and lips, "We love each other. I want a mini you and you want a mini you. We're getting a mini you...the rest we can work out." She moved slowly down the brunette's body lifted up her t-shirt. She looked down at it. She leaned down to kiss her scar; the place where Ian Doyle had stabbed and nearly taken the love of her life away permanently. It wasn't unknown to the team that Emily had nearly died. She surprised them all revealing that fact very nonchalantly while on a case.

JJ looked further down. Right next to something that represented a near loss of life was a new life being made. A life housed safely in her fiancée. She felt overwhelmed by love for something that was out of sight and that she had only known about for a short time. It was her baby. It still didn't feel real. She kissed her skin again just thinking about their baby growing happily in there, "Hi little one," she said softly. "It's your Mommy here. I'm sorry for all the shouting. I promise you we're not normally like that and I love your Mama so, so much and I love you. I can't wait to meet you. I can't wait to see you growing and feel you moving, so you have to promise me to be good in there and I'll make sure your Mama looks after you. If you want a certain food, just let your Mama know and I'll get it...at any hour of the day..." she kissed her stomach again.

Emily burst out laughing, "Really?"

The blonde lifted her head up to look at her fiancée, "What?"

"You're even spoiling it from inside the womb!" she laughed playing with JJ's long, golden locks.

"Damn right I am," the blonde smiled widely. She rubbed her stomach, "That's my baby in there and I'm going to look after my baby! Bean gets whatever he or she wants!"

Emily's smile matched her fiancee's. She loved how much JJ was already overprotective and in love with their baby. "Within reason," the brunette stated.

JJ nodded, "Within reason...spoilt within reason," she chuckled. "Maybe not from Garcia though, reason tends to go out the window when she gets excited."

"That's exactly why I'll be in another place when you tell her," Emily teased, pouting when her wife hit her playfully.

"Oh Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, you should know by now I wear the pants in this relationship," she laughed leaning down to kiss her. "You're not leaving my side, even telling Pen." She looked at her fiancee and smirked, "You said your breasts are sensitive...how sensitive?" She said grinning as she slid her hand up from her stomach towards her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is longggg...it took on a world of it's own and was not where I planned it to go but I actually like it this way and I think they need it. You will see...**

* * *

><p>Emily awoke to the sound of the shower running. She glanced at the clock; an hour until they had to be back at the station. The brunette thought of yesterday, the confusion, hurt, pain...They were going to have a baby, she thought as she smiled and moved her hand to rest on her stomach.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts?" JJ smiled appearing out the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

Emily looked up at her and smirked, "We broke our hotel work rule last night. You Agent Jareau are naughty!"

The blonde smirked back as she dropped the towel and crawled naked up the bed to hover over to her fiancée. She leaned down and kissed her, "Don't tempt me!"

"Hey," the brunette exclaimed, "You're the naked one here! That should be my line." She pulled the blanket over her fiancée as they started to kiss, hands beginning to wonder. Ruining the moment there was a knock on the door.

Emily growled playfully, "Tell them to go away."

The blonde winked, kissed the brunette on the lips, slid off the bed and put her robe on before disappearing to answer the door. Moments later she reappeared with a large tray piled full of breakfast food.

"Jeez are we expecting the whole team for breakfast?" the brunette asked sitting up in bed completely stunned at the amount of food.

JJ chuckled shaking her head as she put the tray on the bed, "No but we do need to feed the team inside _you_!" She handed the plate over to Emily with some cutlery.

"One baby does _not_ make a team Jennifer!"

"You need to eat for two now," the blonde stated firmly.

"Two, yeah ok...not two hundred! I can't eat all that!"

JJ kissed the brunette on the forehead grabbing a fork and tucking in, "I'll help you babe."

Once Emily had eaten as much as she could and her fiancée was satisfied she had, she lay back down, "Now I'm carrying a real baby and a food baby" she groaned.

"I can't get my head around it," JJ softly said. "It feels like it was a dream. Just to check...you're really pregnant?"

Emily chuckled at her fiancée and nodded.

"And it's mine?"

Emily frowned, turned away from her wife holding back her emotions at the suggestion and got out the bed. She silently entered the shower and started to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>"Here you go Princess," Morgan smiled at his best friend as he handed her a mug of coffee before sitting beside her at the table.<p>

"Thanks," Emily smiled softly at him before going to take a sip of it.

Watching her fiancée from the back of the room, she launched forward and grabbed the coffee before she could drink any. So technically Emily could have one coffee a day but this was her baby too and she didn't want her to drink it at all.

The team all looked at her in surprise, "What?" she shrugged cheekily, "I love coffee!"

Morgan laughed, "Oh right and because you're shacked up with Princess you can steal hers?"

"Yep, pretty much," JJ winked. She looked over at Emily but was sad to see the brunette refused to look at her. JJ sighed and moved to sit the other side of the table next to Reid. She had really upset her fiancée. She hadn't meant to suggest what she did. She trusted Emily, it was all just a shock to the system and it popped out. They were having a baby. She was going to be a Mom. It was supposed to be a celebration. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

As the meeting got underway the blonde found it hard to concentrate. She could only think of three things. How beautiful her fiancée was across the table and how lucky she was to have her, their little baby that was growing inside the brunette at that very moment and how on earth she could make it up to her. But she couldn't help but circle back to everything that wasn't right.

What did catch her attention, however, was the cop standing at the side of the room who was openly gawping at Emily. Of course the brunette was completely oblivious. JJ knew Emily could flirt and ensnare men, getting them to easily do what she wanted and crush on her, even love her. It was her job before the BAU and she had even occasionally used that tactic on cases when necessary. But when it wasn't her own doing she was completely oblivious to it, which the team never understood. JJ would never forget the case where she had to watch the woman she was in love with interview an unsub telling him she liked it rough. To everyone else and to the victim it seemed like she was serious, professional but internally JJ had wanted to be sick and cut of the man's manhood off with a meat cleaver. In all honesty it made her sad. It made her realize there was a lot to Emily she didn't know about or understand. Why would she willingly sleep with a man for a job? It was a form of heroic prostitution and she desperately didn't want to see it like that. She wanted to understand, she wanted to know and love everything about her past. She just needed a chance to learn it. They definitely needed to work themselves out, especially since there was now a baby on the way. They had a time limit. She wanted them to be a proper family. She needed Emily to knock down some of her walls. And she _really _needed to knock this cop out.

As JJ sent the cop a death glare for staring at _her_ brunette's breasts, once caught instead of looking away embarrassed he actually dared to wink at the blonde and continue doing it. "Motherf...," the blonde exclaimed, stopping quickly mid-word as the whole room stopped and turned to look at her. "Well this unsub obviously is," she shrugged nonchalantly while internally dying of mortification. She looked at Emily who eyed her with a look of confusion before returning to focus on the meeting.

"And finally Rossi, you and Prentiss go visit witnesses three and four," Hotch ordered.

JJ immediately felt a pit of worry knot inside her stomach. Emily was pregnant and going out in the field was a risk. If something went wrong..."No," she exclaimed without thinking first.

"No?" Emily asked obviously not at all impressed. Her arms folded over her chest, eyebrow raised.

"I don't want you out in the field," JJ stated back firmly.

Morgan laughed, "Jayje...Emily is our point, she was a spy in a past life...you know as well as us that she'll be fine. It's only a couple of witnesses," he frowned in confusion.

"Please Emily," the blonde pleaded.

"Is something going on I should know about?" Hotch asked authoritatively.

The brunette shook her head, "I'll meet you by the SUV Rossi." She couldn't believe JJ tried to stop her doing her job. It's not like she was going on a raid, and her fiancée did it right in front of everyone like that. She was furious.

* * *

><p>"You alright JJ?" Rossi asked pulling her away from everyone to a private space. The blonde was acting extremely odd this morning and he, like the rest of the team, knew the couple seemed to be having issues.<p>

"Emily's pregnant," JJ whispered.

Rossi's face fell into a look of pure shock, "Pregnant?"

The blonde nodded, "I only found out last night...in the hotel."

The profiler didn't know what to say.

"It's mine," JJ quickly stated immediately noticing the look on Rossi's face. She watched as he immediately relaxed and broke into a wide smile.

"Well then...congratulations!" he stated quickly pulling her into a large hug. He was so happy for them. He saw Emily as a daughter. She confided in him and he was protective of her. He always rooted for them as a couple as he genuinely believed JJ was perfect for the brunette. They were made for each other. Plus with what he knew about Emily's past, he knew she had always wanted to correct her wrongs and be a Mother. He knew beyond a doubt they would make great parents. "You're happy?"

JJ snapped her head up to look at Rossi, "Yes so, so happy!" she beamed widely. Just the thought of being a Mom made her over the moon. Her face fell a little, "It's just an adjustment." She sighed rubbing her temples. "We both want children...we have always both wanted children and we wasted so much time being apart and we are getting on in life...so we decided let's just have one now. I was desperate to have a mini Emily, and she's the older one...clock ticking and all. We went to a clinic and found a donor...we had a date night and it was perfect and romantic and one thing led to another and then I got the syringe...and well you know what I mean, you don't need those details."

Rossi nodded and moved to pull JJ into his side.

"Anyway weeks later and we took a test and it was negative and then she started bleeding. We both were so disappointed. Then the whole baby whirlwind stopped and we had a chance to breathe and think. We both realised we had rushed off way too quickly. We have only just got engaged, only just got together in fact. We aren't even living together. We both want kids but we need a foundation to have them on first. Then...then last night she told me she was pregnant." JJ didn't know why, she couldn't help it, as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "It was negative and she had her period, well we thought she had...I accused her of cheating on me...I thought she had cheated on me. I was...I was _so_ mad, but she hadn't. Of course she hadn't! But I wasn't thinking straight and...Well it's my baby. It still hasn't sunk in and this morning I asked her to clarify it for me and I asked if it was mine. I don't know why I said it, it all is such a lot to take in, so she is mad at me...rightly so." She looked up at Rossi, "It's just...it isn't right," she struggled to explain. "Our relationship is strained and this just made it more so. We have so much to deal with and...I love her so, so much but it doesn't feel like it should. I know she feels the same. I love this baby, I love it already...There isn't a proper foundation..."

"Rossi!" Morgan's voice shouted down the corridor.

Rossi took JJ into a bear hug and looked her in the eyes, "Trust your instincts JJ. I can tell you have a solution running through your head. Go with it, trust it. You two are meant for each other...I'm sorry I have to go, witnesses to see. I'm always here for you JJ and I'll guard Emily with my life."

* * *

><p>"We need to talk," Emily stated days later before they walked into the hospital together.<p>

"I know," JJ said softly. She gestured to a bench to the side of the entrance and sat down beside Emily.

The brunette sighed, "I love you, but something isn't right...with us. I want there to be but it isn't and then this pressure of having a baby together out the blue, it's like we snapped." They finally ended the case but had been fighting about everything and anything. JJ even punched a poor cop and broke his nose just because he winked at her. Everything was so intense and cracked.

"I know," JJ said sadly. "I love you too." She felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

Emily immediately moved closer to her and wiped away her tears, "This isn't over...not for me, it's not!" She had to be clear she wasn't ending it. She could never end it.

The blonde looked deep into Emily's eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't want it to be either. I want us to be a family."

The brunette smiled, "We will! I just think we need to go back some steps...which will be odd considering I'm engaged to you and carrying your baby. But I think we need to jump back to the beginning. We skipped loads of steps and we need to do them."

JJ nodded. Although a part of her was sad, she had been thinking the exact same thing. "I agree. We need a break to clear our heads and then when we are ready...I want to date you, but I want to be a full on part of your pregnancy too. I don't want to miss anything."

Emily smiled, "You won't! You are Bean's Mommy...I want you there for everything. So you don't have to worry about that. We may not be married or living together and this is confusing but you will be there for every step and feel free to act however you wish. So going along with that...I have something to show you."

JJ looked at her confused, "You do?"

Emily beamed widely and took JJ's hand. She placed it under her top and ran JJ's fingers down her stomach slowly.

The blonde took an intake of breath, "Is that? Is...Is that?" she quickly moved and lifted up the brunette's top with her free hand. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her stomach, her face showing the biggest smile, "You have a bump!" she said in awe.

Emily chuckled tearfully, "I know, I noticed when I changed my shirt before I met you here. Crazy huh?"

It was tiny, but there popping out of the brunette's toned and otherwise flat stomach was a tiny, little bump. JJ carefully traced her fingers over it. It was her baby. She slowly leaned forward and kissed the little bump. She sat back up and looked at Emily. She couldn't help it. She quickly leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When air became a necessity she pulled back. "Sorry!" she said softly. "Sorry I..."

The brunette shook her head, "Don't be silly, don't apologise. We are together. This isn't going to be easy. I'm still your fiancée, I'm having your baby," she smiled when she felt JJ's fingers start to stroke the bump, "We just need to start again and build a foundation at the same time."

* * *

><p>"Everything is perfect," the technician stated, "So you don't need to panic!"<p>

"Yeah Mommy, no panicking," Emily laughed. As soon as the ultrasound technician entered the room, JJ had fired off questions. To Emily it made her heart warm to think that JJ was that invested in her child and she'd only known less than a week.

JJ just laughed and smiled tearfully. She had been nervous and excited about this moment all morning. The first time she could see their baby.

"Yes," the technician smiled, "Your twins look perfect."

"Twins?" Emily stated her voice full of panic.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so the final question is to twin or not to twin...I can't decide...you it's on your vote - Review, message me with your vote - 1 baby or 2? And think about it - there's a big difference between having one baby or two! And feel free to let me know if you want to see anything in this story - I am always open to putting in things you might wanna see :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**You have to hit rock bottom to work back up!**

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" Emily exclaimed when the blonde opened her apartment door. "You seriously just left me lying there in the middle of our babies' first ultrasound?" she had never been so furious in her life and so heartbroken. But she wasn't going to let JJ have the satisfaction of knowing that part.<p>

"Emily...," JJ whispered her voice husky and her eyes red and puffy.

The brunette noticed how she looked a mess, but she didn't need a partner that was a mess. She needed a partner that was there for her. She didn't need someone that bailed when it all got too much. "No! I don't have time for any of your shit anymore Jennifer! I came to say that I'm going away for a while...unlike you I have the politeness to say it rather than just take off! We obviously need a time out to think. You obviously need to get yourself together so I'm going away to let you do that. You need to think whether you're 110% committed or not at all. You can mess me around fine, but not our children! They don't need a half-ass Mother...so just get your shit together!" Emily shouted before turning and leaving a stunned blonde mess standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p>It had been 3 weeks. 3 weeks of crying, anger, depression, confusion...you name it Jennifer Jareau had felt it. Why hadn't she run after her and begged her to stay? The whole team rallied around her from fear of her totally falling apart. She was a mess, but remained professional. She did her job, but spent the rest of the time quiet and isolated from the group. They all prayed for the day when the pregnant profiler would return. They all knew she was pregnant. Emily didn't leave without explaining the situation. The sad thing was no one knew when that day of returning would come. Garcia had taken it upon herself to help sort JJ out. She was after all her best friend. That was easier said than done, the blonde didn't talk. The tech had no idea, even after three weeks, how she felt about the twins or her family.<p>

Their morning meeting had come to an end. JJ as usual looked a mess, the whole team casting worried looks her way. The blonde kept to her routine being the first to get up with her specific pile of files for the day and hurry out the room before anyone could talk to her. She had taken to using Emily's desk, for comfort. It was something that connected her to the brunette at work. She marched towards it, head looking at the floor and stopped abruptly in front of it. The files slipped as if in slow motion from her arms. She knew who it was without even having to look up from the familiar boots. She slowly lifted her head up the woman's body...boots, tight black jeans...and then her breath hitched. There under her white top was a baby bump. Not a tiny one that was hidden like before but a noticeable round, perfect looking bump that let the world know she was pregnant.

The profiler noticed the blonde staring transfixed at her middle as she got up and moved across to her. She looked a mess and although JJ had really hurt her, seeing her look like she did broke her heart. She loved the woman in front of her; no matter what she did that would never change. Slowly she reached out and ran her hands through her long, blonde hair.

JJ couldn't stop it, the fact that Emily was really there in front of her, that she was there and touching her...a sob burst from deep within and before she knew it she was sobbing loudly.

The brunette quickly pulled the sobbing blonde into her body as close as possible. One arm around her waist pulling her in while the other gently stroked her head as it rested on her shoulder.

"I'm...I'm so s-sorry," JJ sobbed into the brunette's body. "I w-was s-so scared. I-I was stupid a-and I m-missed you s-so much a-and I l-love you a-and our b-babies! I do, I r-really do!"

"I know," Emily whispered softly into JJ's ear. "We love you too!" She noticed the rest of the team watching from the bullpen walkway and she smiled at them softly. She looked over at Hotch and prayed that he would understand her silent look. He nodded back at her knowing exactly what she was asking.

* * *

><p>JJ had been silent and emotional the whole drive back to the blonde's house. Emily knew she really needed to relax, sleep, eat as well as spend some time alone with her. Guiding the blonde into JJ's beautiful, idyllic house she took her straight to her bedroom. She sat her on the edge of the bed, knelt down to take off her shoes, blazer. She watched as the blonde lay down on the bed and reached out a hand for her. Emily slowly crawled up the bed and lay on her back, her head facing JJ.<p>

The blonde turned her body to face the brunette. She looked down at her baby bump and slowly reached out a hand pausing to hover over it.

Emily reached out her hand and lifted her top up to reveal her bare belly. She then took JJ's hand in her own and guided it down to lay on top of it.

JJ smiled widely, her heart beating out of her chest. She gently moved her hand around the bump exploring it for the first time. She couldn't believe how big she had gotten. Inside that bump, that obviously still had lots of growing to do, was her children. She gently pushed her fingers into her stomach wondering if she would be able to feel them. She quickly stopped pushing, "S-sorry did I hurt you?" she said concerned.

"Not at all," Emily smiled reassuringly.

JJ continued to gently rub her belly thoughtfully, "D-Did I miss anything? A-apart from baby growth?" she asked quietly.

The brunette shook her head, "No, I made sure you wouldn't. The next steps are tests, finding out the sexes...if we wish to. Then movement and hearing sound and obviously continuous growth with all that."

The blonde looked deep into Emily's eyes, "Please don't leave me again. I'm here. I'm 110% in. I'm their Mom. I'm going to be their Mom."

Emily smiled widely tears forming in her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that."

She leant down and kissed the brunette's stomach twice, once for each baby, "I'm your Mommy," she whispered against her skin. It killed JJ that she had missed even the slightest amount of their lives but she knew it was her own fault and that she would have to live with. All she could do now was get her head back in the game and prove to Emily she really was in this. When she fought for the brunette she promised never to hurt her like she had been before, but she had. She promised when she proposed to show her what love was. At the moment she was at the 'fight for who gets the children on what day' and 'potentially watch someone else in the future settle down with her family' stages. She needed to prove that she really did want them to be a family...all four of them together, forever.


	5. Chapter 5

JJ was fast asleep in her bed and for that Emily was glad. She obviously hadn't slept much these last three weeks and needed the rest and rejuvenation. Emily knew JJ had a lot to prove but tonight it was about her. The blonde needed to get back on form; she obviously hadn't been looking after herself.

After the brunette had tidied JJ's house from the bottles, take-away cartons and trash she moved to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She was not surprised there were no groceries in there except some cheese. "What are we going to feed your Mommy huh?" Emily said softly rubbing her baby bump. "And what am I going to feed you two? I would say lets rebel and have a take-away but I think your Mommy has had enough of those to last a lifetime! There's only one thing for it...We are going to have to go shopping!" She grabbed her keys, quickly left JJ a note and left for the shops.

* * *

><p>The blonde stretched in her bed and glanced over at the empty side of the bed, "Emily? Em?" She looked over at the clock...<em>Wow it's late!<em> Breaking the silence was a hammering on the door. She frowned in confusion. If Emily was still here then surely she would have answered the door. She must have gone. _I do deserve that though_. At the continued hammering she hurried to look through the peep hole at who it was. "Morgan, jeez what's with the banging? I have a doorbell you know!"

"We've been trying to call you! What have you been doing?" Morgan exclaimed.

"I...I was asleep. I must have been totally out...Do we have a case?" She said walking back into the kitchen and seeing a note on the side. _You have no food, gone out to get some! Back soon Ex_

"Jayje," Morgan whispered quietly.

The blonde whipped around at the tone of his voice; he looked sad and worried. "What's happened? Morgan...," her voice turning shaky.

"Some drunk driver..." he tried to explain.

"What?" JJ cried as the note slipped from her hands. Morgan launched forward to keep her up before her legs gave out beneath her. Tears poured down her cheeks and as tried to get words out, "Is...she ok?" JJ let out almost a primal scream of panic for her family, "The babies!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm evil - I couldn't resist - it wasn't meant to go that way! Time to vote again people - let me know what you want to happen to Emily! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

JJ ran through the hospital entrance like she had never run before. As soon as she spotted the team she skidded to a halt, "Any news? Are they ok? What's going on?" she exclaimed her voice filled with panic.

Garcia immediately ran forward and engulfed her in a hug, "We're waiting for news."

"I...I don't understand what happened," JJ sobbed out. "I shouldn't have been asleep...It should have been me...I should have gone...It should've been me!" she cried out clutching onto her best friend. "I only just got them back Pen! I just got them back!" she cried as the tech guided her to a seat in the waiting room.

* * *

><p>A while later the blonde heard Emily's name called and she leap up towards the doctor, "I'm her fiancée! Is she ok? Are our children ok? Please tell me she's ok!" JJ stuttered out quickly.<p>

"Miss Prentiss suffered serious trauma...," the doctor started.

"Trauma!" JJ exclaimed in a sob.

Garcia wrapped her arm around her friend tightly, "Let him finish my love," she kissed her head as JJ nodded.

"She suffered typical impact injuries...some broken ribs, broken leg and is bruised internally from the seatbelt impact...what is more serious is her brain injury. She has a major concussion and brain swelling which has resulted in a coma. She has a tube to help her breath and all we can do is monitor her and wait," he said professionally with a comforting side to his voice.

JJ just sobbed she couldn't find the words to say anything. Her heart was broken; the love of her life lying there and she couldn't do anything to help. She was in shock. _It wasn't real. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening._

"What about the babies?" Garcia asked for the blonde.

"A team from specialised OBGYN and Neonatal doctors came down to exam Miss Prentiss. They struggled to find a heartbeat but found two and checked them on an ultrasound. There seems to be no injury and there is definite fetal movement. Obviously they are being monitored carefully as they are displaying signs of shock, but you definitely have two fighters. They are incredibly lucky, miracles we would say," he finished.

"Can...Can I...I see her...please?" JJ stuttered out her body shaking.

* * *

><p>The blonde took a deep breath before slowly entering Emily's room. Tears streamed down her face when she saw her lying there, machines surrounding her; a tube out her mouth, her own heartbeat machine attached to her. The brunette's baby bump on show with a fetal Doppler attached to her stomach, their babies heartbeats sounding throughout the room. JJ moved over to sit in the chair next to her bed and reached over to take her hand. "I'm here Em, I not leaving you...I'm here but you have to wake up for my sweetie...please...I can't live without you," she cried moving forward to kiss her forehead. "I love you so much, so, so much." She moved to gently stroke her baby bump, "And I love both of you so much," she whispered against Emily's skin peppering her stomach with kisses. "And you two miracles have to be good in there...fight to be strong, healthy and grow happily in there for your Mama and me."<p>

* * *

><p>"She's gotten so much bigger," Garcia smiled out looking at Emily's baby bump entering the room with two coffees.<p>

"I know," JJ smiled following the tech into the room. She had tried to make it as homely as possible; flowers, pictures, nice bedding. "I just wish Emily was awake to see it."

"She will pumpkin," Garcia stated confidently.

"What if she doesn't? What then?" JJ whispered sadly.

"Then we will deliver the babies through a caesarean section and all three parties will be fine," a voice stated behind them. The two women turned to look at him with confusion, "I'm Dr. Cooley, I've been assigned as the babies' new doctor." He shook the women's hands, "I just wanted to introduce myself. I'll be back later to do an ultrasound," he smiled walking quickly out the room. That was harder than he thought it was going to be. He had initially been the primary doctor on her case when she was brought in but had bowed out. However, his decision had been winding him up for weeks so he had asked to be given the case and had been successful. Before she was brought in he hadn't seen the brunette in a number of years, ever since the death of Matthew. To see her pregnant and hurt, after everything they had been through together, he had to leave and come back. He needed to regain his composure before doing the ultrasound.

JJ went back to what she did every day routinely. "Hi baby," JJ smiled at Emily and moved over to her bedside kissing her gently on the forehead. "I've missed you," she said softly. She moved to rub her pregnant stomach gently before kissing it, "And I've missed you two as well." She sat down continuing to stroke her hand gently over Emily's baby bump recounting everything the brunette had missed since she had last been there.

Garcia sat down on a chair in the room and watched her best friend. It broke her heart to watch and brought tears to her eyes.

The blonde reached down to the side of the bed and chuckled, "You're going to kill me but I couldn't resist...yet again. But they are my babies so I'm totally going to spoil them as we did say together that night...spoilt within reason." She reached into the bag and pulled out two little Redskins hats and pacifiers; one set red with white and the other white with red. "Because I'm sorry Em but our kids are definitely going to love two things, soccer and the Redskins just like their Mommy," she said gleefully, "Right little ones?" she said softly patting Emily's stomach. She suddenly gasped and looked at her hand on her stomach tearfully.

"What?" Garcia exclaimed quickly moving to JJ's side. "Jayje?" she asked cautiously.

"They kicked!" JJ whispered in awe. "Oh my God Pen, they...they kicked. They actually kicked," she exclaimed in shock and excitement. She rubbed her stomach and squealed again as she felt a prodding against her hand.

Garcia moved forward to feel it, "Obviously they agree with your love of soccer and the Redskins," she chuckled tearfully happy for her friend and at the sensation.

JJ laughed tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks, "I thought it would be...be too early but in the book it said...said everyone happens at different times with twins...they're kicking! Emily would be so pissed, us all over her stomach like this."

"She's going to have to deal with it," Garcia smirked. "It comes with the pregnancy territory. It's like a symptom."

The blonde bent down and kissed the brunette's baby bump, "Hey little ones, it's your Mommy. You keep kicking in there, I like feeling you move around. Your Mama might not like it too much but don't stop! How about you keep kicking and wake her up! Wake her up with your soccer feet!" she smiled kissing the bump again.

* * *

><p>A while later and JJ had continued her routine she was now onto the staring part. Everyday just stare at the brunette watching her breathing; one hand holding hers and the other resting on her stomach occasionally playing with Emily's fingers or stroking her bump. And every day one of the team members, usually Garcia as the others were off on cases, sat in the chair in the corner for support.<p>

The tech sipped her coffee, "Wait a second!" she exclaimed out the blue. "I knew I'd seen him and heard that name before!"

JJ turned to look at her friend, "What name?"

"Dr Cooley!" Garcia stated. "Sometimes the world is such a small place. Don't you remember, going back to the day you made out with Emily in the BAU restroom and scaring her to death, I said I had found the perfect person to set her up with..." she watched as the blonde thought before realisation settled on her face.

"Him!" JJ stated in shock, "That's the man whose name thrown into a conversation made me see sense after all those years! I should kiss him for giving me the courage to kiss her!" she chuckled.

"Yeah but now we've seen him don't you recognise him?" the tech questioned.

The blonde paused to think and then shook her head. She had no idea what the tech was going on about.

"Remember what like five-ish years ago when her friend got killed by that Priest and it was all very mysterious..."

JJ nodded, "And Hotch and I got chucked out of that house as soon as we mentioned her name," she recalled.

"He was the other friend. Not the one that died but the one that we saved in the end...," Garcia continued.

The blonde's mouth opened in shock, "I...Yes I remember him! Emily never said he was a doctor. She never said anything at all about..." she stopped at the knock on the door. Looking up there he was Dr John Cooley wheeling an ultrasound machine into the room.

He stopped and looked at their staring face, "Er...Is this a bad time?"

"Is it not breaking some rule working on someone you know?" Garcia questioned.

John froze before slipping in the room and closing the door. "I haven't told anyone I know her! I was the babies' primary doctor when she came in and as soon as I saw her I just kept quiet. She saved my life before and we've been through a lot together and I tried to walk away to be professional but I can't. I want to help. I owe her that much!"

JJ looked at him utterly surprised. She was a profiler and she wasn't stupid, there was more to this than met the eye. She couldn't explain it but she felt threatened; like he knew something about Emily she didn't. "Well Dr Cooley, I'm Jennifer Jareau," she stated moving to shake his hand.

"I remember you," John smiled. "I guess behind closed doors you can call me John, and you are?"

"Penelope Garcia," she smiled shaking his hand as well.

He walked over to Emily's bedside and looked down at her, "She's always been so beautiful. When I was younger I had the biggest crush on her," he laughed. _Still do_, he thought to himself.

JJ looked over at Garcia uncomfortably, she didn't like the way he was looking at Emily. Before the blonde could think of anything to reply, John quickly span around to face the two of them obviously now in doctor mode.

"So do we have to inform the father or..." he trailed off.

The blonde shook her head, "I'm the father," she laughed awkwardly. "Well obviously not the father...that was a sperm donor...I mean I'm the Mother of the babies'...they are mine...and Emily's...together," she said moving to stand the other side of the bed and placing her hand on the baby bump.

John's face fell slightly but he managed to keep it together, "Well let's get on with the check-up then," he smiled warmly at the pair. He moved a stool up to the bed and placed his hands on Emily's stomach once JJ had removed hers. He started pushing into her bump feeling the babies' positions, "Well I can definitely feel foetal movement," he chuckled.

JJ smiled widely, "They were kicking earlier."

John nodded, "Well they are definitely kicking now...Not too happy with me pushing them around and invading their space." He rubbed her stomach softly as an apology to them and rolled over the ultrasound machine. Picking up the gel he looked at JJ sadly, "I'm supposed to say it's going to be cold as clichéd as that statement is now...Maybe the shock will wake her up?"

The blonde smiled sadly moving to sit by Emily's side while holding her hand just like they would if she was awake. She reached over with her free hand and brushed back some hair behind her ear, "Maybe it will," she whispered as he squirted a little gel on her belly. All three of them briefly looked over at the brunette but there was nothing.

John cleared his throat to clear away the emotions and turned on the machine. He pushed the wand into Emily's skin moving it around until a grainy black and white image popped up on the screen. "And there are your babies," he said softly doing his job while the others looked at it.

The blonde's breath hitched. This is the first proper ultrasound since the first one that she had witnessed. In front of her were her children. Tears of happiness formed in her eyes and she couldn't take them off the image.

"Do you want to know the sexes?" John asked softly.

JJ turned to look at Emily. Part of her wanted to shout yes but she couldn't do it without her. She shook her head, "Not without Emily."

John nodded in understanding. "Well I'll write it down in the report and then if you change your mind it's there," he smiled. He couldn't to move the wand around, pressing buttons as he did. "You have a thumb sucker," John pointed on the screen at one of the babies. He began to laugh, "And they are playing together." He loved children and regretted his past. He was stupid and immature and would give anything to redo his errors. _It's not like Jennifer is the actual father_, he thought to himself.

The blonde watched as her children poked and kicked each other. She chuckled at the sight.

"Double trouble," Garcia laughed. "Looks like you're gonna get your work cut out Jayje," she teased.

* * *

><p>It was early evening and JJ was placing their new ultrasound photo in a frame to put by Emily's bed when out the corner of her eye she saw her hand twitch. "Emily?" JJ cried out grabbing her hand and leaning over her. "Can you hear me? Sweetie, I'm here," she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. She watched in awe as the brunette's eyes moved before they were thrown open. For the first time in ages she was finally looking into the brown eyes she was in love with. "Oh my God Emily, hi baby," she leaned over and pushed the call button as a nurse rushed into the room. "She's awake," JJ sobbed, "She...she's awake!"<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Once the tube was taken out and Emily was stabilised JJ felt a little more optimistic.

"It's going to take a while to get her back on top form, but she will. Her tests where strong," the Doctor said kindly. "She can move a little and blink...the rest will catch up over time. I'll give you some alone time," he said leaving the room.

JJ looked over at the brunette and moved slowly to her side. Brown eyes stared back at her. "Welcome back," the blonde whispered softly, "You scared me Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. I think I've aged about thirty years in the space of a couple of weeks." She noticed Emily moving her hand a little and took hold of it. "How about we do two blinks for yes and one for no?"

Emily blinked twice.

"Do you feel okay? Can I get you anything?"

Emily blinked three times.

"Three?" JJ looked confused. "Oh sorry two questions," she laughed nervously.

"The babies are ok," JJ reached to show Emily their latest scan in the frame, "See?"

Emily looked at it, her eyes filled with tears. Suddenly she gasped and her eyes opened wider in shock.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" the blonde panicked.

Emily blinked once.

"What is it? I mean..." she trailed off noticing the brunette's stomach moving slightly. "You can feel them?" she said softly.

Emily blinked twice as tears ran down her cheeks.

JJ smiled the brightest smile and placed their hands on her stomach together, "They are having a party in there huh? They are happy their Mama is awake!"

* * *

><p>John had avoided Emily ever since he heard she had woken up sending other doctors to keep an eye on the babies. He wanted to give her time to recover enough to handle him in the room. He didn't want to be blamed for making her condition worse. He took a deep breath as he knocked on her door and entered.<p>

Emily laughed tiredly, "I know you said you would be quick but..." she looked up from her baby book and froze. "John?"

He waved awkwardly and moved into the room shutting the door behind him.

"You're a doctor?" Emily asked her voice full of shock and confusion.

John nodded and moved slowly to the side of the bed. He perched on the edge, "Yes, Dr. John Cooley, Paediatric and Neonatal department. I've been you're babies primary physician."

She just stared at him trying to let her brain catch up, "You're...you're my babies' doctor but..." she suddenly felt so tired again. When Garcia had said set her up with Dr Cooley, she thought it was a coincidence. Was he the same guy? The same guy PG had said was looking for a wife and to start a family?

"I didn't want to interfere with your recovery so I sent other doctors in my place. But I treated you when you came in and before you woke up. I did that ultrasound," John smiled at the frame next to her bed, "I'm quite impressed at my foetal photography," he joked.

"You captured them well," Emily smiled at him. "I didn't know my insides could look so pretty."

"Well its easy when the subject is so pretty," John smiled back at her, "Pregnancy really does suit you."

The brunette felt her mouth become dry, "John," she said in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry, truly I am, for being so...well insert every swear word and insulting phrase...to describe my behaviour when we were younger. I was scared and stupid so I bailed...I should have been there for you and I wasn't. We should have had our baby. I wish we'd had our baby," he said softly every word he said obviously open and honest. "I wanted to say that to you," he paused at the memories, "When we last met but with everything...there was never a right time." He cautiously moved his hand to stroke his fingertips gently across her t-shirt clad protruding stomach. "I can't help look at you and think I could've had this with you," he said sadly.

"I...I don't know what you want me to say," Emily whispered. She still got tired extremely quickly and suddenly felt like she could sleep for days.

"That maybe I have a chance," John said determinedly, "That maybe we can still have what we lost. You know I'm good with kids now, and we have a connection...even you can't deny that!"

"There will always be some form of connection...," Emily started before she was taken surprise by a pair of lips on hers; his lips on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>The kiss!...JJ to see or not to see: What's your vote?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

As JJ walked down the hallway with a huge bunch of beautiful flowers, she couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. She had done it. She had managed to get the brunette home. As long as she promised to look after her and to make sure she had plenty of bed rest she could take Emily home. She couldn't wait to tell her and put a permanent smile on her face. Emily Prentiss hated hospitals and every hour whined about wanting to break out and be free. Finally she could.

JJ hummed along the corridor to her room and swung open the door, immediately stopping and frowning at the sight in front of her. "Dr Cooley?" JJ said sounding thoroughly confused. Why he was sitting there and so intimately next to the pregnant brunette? He didn't seem to be doing any kind of exam, but his hand was on her baby bump. The look on Emily's face confused her too, "Are you ok Em?" she asked softly. Emily's face was a mixture of shock, sadness and annoyance.

"Y-yes," the brunette stuttered.

"I'm going to go," John said getting up and leaving the room. "Lo non mi arrendo [I'm not giving up]," he whispered to Emily before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

JJ moved carefully to the bed and sat on the side, placing the flowers on the side table.

"Those...Those are for me?" Emily said looking at the flowers, her eyes tearing up.

"Hey...Hey, what's the matter?" JJ asked her voice full of concern. "Do you need a doctor...?"

"No!" the brunette said quickly, her voice cracking as tears broke free and ran down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," the blonde said softly cupping her hands around Emily's cheeks and wiping away the tears with her thumbs. "What did Dr Cooley say?" her voice sounding a little protective.

"I'm not giving up."

"Not giving up what?" JJ asked confused stroking the brunette's cheek.

"Me," Emily whispered so quietly, the blonde nearly missed it.

But she didn't miss it. Her thumb stopped stroking Emily's cheek as her breathing stopped, "W-What?" she murmured back.

"W-we have a past...Which is why that case where my friend died hit home. I mean why I was so close to him in the first place," Emily rambled nervously. "W-When I was 15, living in Italy, I didn't fit in. I moved around a lot, and all I wanted was to fit in...Make friends, not be the weird new kid...I made friends with John and...And Matthew," her voice breaking a little, "The one that..."

"Died," JJ said softly for her.

The brunette nodded, "John...John persuaded me that sleeping with him would make me more popular...It's so stupid, but I was so desperate to be liked...You'll do anything to be accepted. And...Well I got pregnant."

The blonde tried to stay calm, but she could feel her heart racing. Though her stomach felt a little sick she knew how hard this was for her and she wasn't going to run away like the majority of her wanted to. Her body screamed for air and a cry.

"I couldn't tell Mother, obviously...and I couldn't keep it. I was only 15! John blamed me, he...he called me names and told me to deal with it. He wanted nothing to do with it," she took a steadying breath, "I went to the church...The priest said if I got an...an abortion I wouldn't be welcome back in the church. In Italy religion is so...so important. But Matthew helped me...He found somewhere where I could do...The procedure...He never left my side and then walked me proudly to the front of the congregation when I had recovered...The priest even stopped the whole service to stare, but...but he was there for me! He was my best friend," Emily stated firmly, tears pouring down her cheeks. "When Matthew died, John and I were polite but never talked about the past. I didn't know he was a doctor...or that he was the same person PG talked about. I didn't know!"

JJ was fighting a battle. She couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to let him be her doctor. _Their_ babies doctor. She knew something felt wrong. She was a profiler. She should have done something. He shouldn't have been anywhere near her. All she wanted to do was go and kick his ass, but seeing the woman she loved so upset she knew her priorities. "Emily, I can't even imagine what you went through. So young and so afraid, but you did the right thing sweetie. And while I can't imagine it, it helped you turn into the woman you are today and brought you to me." JJ kissed her cheek, "And now we get our own babies," she stated rubbing her stomach softly. "You get to fulfil your dream of being a Mom. I know you've always wanted it, and now I understand more why. The way you act on child cases. I can see it...you...kids," JJ smiled, remembering that moment on the plane. "I am seeing it!"

"He kissed me," she closed her eyes to not see the blonde's face.

JJ froze, "What?" her voice rising, the anger she felt early seeping back through but this time with a power she had never felt before.

"He...He said he was sorry for the way he acted and how he wished we had kept the baby. That he wished and wants the twins to be his now...I agreed to the fact that we have some sort of a connection, I mean that was a big part of my life. I was about to explain that it wasn't..." she trailed off as JJ launched off the bed heading for the exit, "I pushed him off, Jennifer. I pushed him...," the door slammed shut, "Off," she whispered before breaking down.


	9. Chapter 9

JJ sprinted down the corridor to the Paediatric and Neonatal floor of the hospital.

"Jennifer," John said surprised, "Is something wrong?" he said panicked. Immediately assuming something was wrong with Emily and the babies. He realized a fist was coming towards him before it was too late. His nose and face screamed as if they were on fire as JJ punched him as hard as she could.

The blonde stood tall over the fallen doctor pointing at him fury pumping through her veins, "Don't you _ever_ come near _my_ pregnant fiancée again!" she snarled at him. She knew that people were watching but she didn't care. People should know how he unethically treated his patient and her family.

Garcia and Morgan ran over. She had been looking at the newborns with Morgan through the big glass window and heard a commotion, looking over to see JJ towering over Dr Cooley. "What's going on?" the tech exclaimed in confusion.

"Jayje! Are you insane? He's your babies' doctor!" Morgan said helping John up and brushing off his coat.

JJ shook her head, "He kissed...He kissed Emily! He kissed...Kissed...She's _mine_!" She exclaimed feeling close to tears. The thought of someone else with the brunette broke her. The thought of someone else touching her; kissing her. Before she could say anything else Morgan had punched John straight in the face.

"Morgan!" Garcia exclaimed grabbing the furious male profiler, "We are _not_ Neanderthals! Do something highly illegal with computers, fine...Physical abuse, no way Jose! Now both of you move!" she gestured to the two profilers grabbing hold of their arms.

The blonde glared at the doctor; if looks could kill. "I mean it, John Cooley, I'm not afraid to shoot you right in the..."

"Twins!" the tech exclaimed, "Let's go and see your beautiful twin carrying fiancée," she pulled JJ towards the exit.

As both of the profilers walked off, Morgan with his arm wrapped around the blonde, Garcia quickly turned on her heal to face John, "Prepare your hard drives for war!" she said maliciously before kneeing him straight in the twins.

* * *

><p>JJ flexed her sore hand and winced. She shook it slightly to try and shake off the pain, ran her good hand through her hair exasperated and slowly opened the door to Emily's room. The brunette was sitting on the bed dressed in some converses, black sweats and a baggy rock themed, white t-shirt. Her aviators on covering her eyes, the blonde knew to hide her emotions. Her head was bowed and her bags and things all placed in a neat pile in front of her legs. Despite everything JJ had just been through regarding as Pen called him, 'the man who was BAU'd in the BAUs', she still had to take a moment to look at how lucky she was. The brunette was stunning. Not many people got a chance to see her like that. It was usually long sleeve shirts and work pants. She was privileged enough to see Emily in her non-work wear all the time, and she was glad she did because..."Wow," JJ whispered her thoughts out loud.<p>

Emily looked up to see JJ and was surprised, "I wasn't sure if you were coming back," she said sadly.

The blonde shook her head, moved to take off Emily's aviators and placed them gently on the side, "Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for this day forever. Of course I'm going to come and take _my fiancée_ home!"

The brunette wasn't stupid, she was a profiler and immediately noticed the exaggerated words. "Jennifer...," she started, "Oh my God what did you do to your hand?" she reached out carefully taking it in her hands and inspecting it. "You punched him!" Emily said in shock looking up at the blonde.

"He _kissed_ you! You're _mine_ and you're carrying _my_ babies and," she trailed off when a pair of lips came into contact with hers. JJ moaned into the kiss. She hadn't kissed Emily for a long, long time. Not directly on the lips anyway. She knew they still had a lot to work on. Taking the car crash out the equation, they still had all their relationship and baby drama to sort out. JJ never wanted to pressure the brunette. She would be patient, for her, even if that meant being cautious to how much affection to show. As the kiss became more heated, all their emotions flooding into it, the blonde wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and pulled her into her body.

Emily was in heaven. She had missed those lips. She had noticed JJ was being careful with her outward affections and had liked that. It gave them a chance to start again, just like they had planned to, even with the huge complications they had faced. But when she realized the blonde had got all protective and green eyed, it was incredibly hot! However, what she didn't expect during a passionate kiss was a squirming sensation between them. She couldn't help it and started laughing against JJ's lips.

The blonde pulled back chuckling as well, "Well that's a new kissing feature!"

The brunette blushed and rubbed her baby belly nervously, "I think we squashed them a little...I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I know it's not very..."

JJ shook her head and leaned in quickly to press a kiss to her lips shutting up her ramble. She pulled back again grinning, "It is very hot! _You _are very hot dressed like that pregnant with _my_ babies," she placing her hand with Emily's feeling the little prodding movements, "I love the new kissing feature...and I love you Emily Prentiss, so very much." JJ had said it when had Emily returned that day at the BAU and while she was unconscious but not since then; not to her face. It was again another moment that had been consciously held back through fear of being too forward; she was aware that she hadn't heard it back in so long.

Emily last said it when they sat outside the hospital before their first ultrasound; before JJ ran out of the ultrasound; before she had left for a while though she had heard JJ say it when she came back; before the car crash. "I love you too Jennifer Jareau," Emily smiled widely looking deep into the blonde's eyes. "Beyond measure!" as she leaned into kiss JJ again, the squirming continuing between them as their hands rested together on her bump.

* * *

><p><em>Want to follow me on twitter? Sure you can - kathryndeighan<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay! So tell me people – what would you like to see out of this story? Let's hear some requests! Ideas! If you have some don't be afraid to hit me with them – not literally! As always read and review :) Also sorry for the posting mess - fanfiction obv playing up recently - I know I'm not first to have this issue!**

* * *

><p>JJ guided Emily into her small house carefully. Despite the fact that she was recovered enough to go home she was still fragile and needed help.<p>

The brunette looked at JJ wanting to say something but to afraid to say it. She loved Jennifer Jareau. She was pregnant with her children. But they were still taking it slowly, she wanted to go back to the beginning, so she couldn't ask her. She just couldn't. Though she didn't think she could do it without her. She got tired so quickly and everything that had happened already, John and leaving, she was exhausted.

The blonde looked at Emily and raised her eyebrow at her, "What's wrong?"

Emily shook her head, "Nothing."

"Emily," JJ said slowly, "I know you. Something is wrong. If you're feeling ill or..."

"No, it's not that. I just...I really want to have a shower but..."

"You'll need my help," the blonde profiler finished for her as the brunette nodded. She gulped at the thoughts that immediately rushed through her head. She hadn't seen Emily naked in so long. She hadn't touched her in just as long. She was oh so frustrated but she was willing to take things slowly to get her family. JJ would cope with a naked, wet Emily if she had to. She groaned internally at the thought, but put on her best poker face, "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>JJ took a deep breath once she had helped Emily out her converses before turning to face the brunette. She looked into her eyes for permission before moving her hands to the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it up and over her head. She placed it on the floor behind her.<p>

The blonde profiler looked at the sight in front of her; Emily standing in only a lacy black bra. She gulped, her eyes captured by her breasts. Pregnancy had made them so much fuller. JJ had always had a thing for Emily's breasts and now they were perfection in an even larger form.

Emily breath deepened at the way JJ was looking at her. She knew that look. She had loved that look. She was in the early second trimester now and her hormones were going wild. Her breath hitched as the blonde placed her hands on her round baby bump.

"You're so beautiful," JJ said her voice filled with awe, love and lust. "Especially when pregnant with _my_ babies!"

"Jennifer..." Emily whispered, with a hint of warning, as the blonde started to move her hands across her stomach. While it wasn't big, compared to if it was a single baby obviously it was. And what made it harder was the fact that it was Jennifer's babies. Just because the brunette was incredibly turned on didn't mean she could tell JJ to get her hands off. She could but she wouldn't. She would never tell her to stop bonding their unborn twins. JJ was allowed to touch, caress, kiss, talk to, play music to the bump as much as she liked. Emily had learnt that her stomach as a more public domain now, but to the blonde it was her own personally owned domain; her children were in there.

The blonde moved in closer, her hands gently moving up the brunette's side and around her back to unclasp her bra. "I love it when you call me that," JJ whispered moving into kiss her jaw line and neck before pulling back and letting the bra fall to the floor. She slowly leant forward, holding the brunette's bare hips and kissed the swell of her breast while she undid the pants and waited as Emily kicked them off. She hooked her fingers into the brunette's panties and moved them so the dropped to the floor. She slowly reversed Emily into the flowing hot water and pulled back to take in the view of a naked, wet Agent Prentiss. JJ could feel her mouth water and her whole body was buzzing with excitement at the sight. She quickly removed her own clothes, not dropping her gaze from the brown eyes in front of her, and stepped into the shower. The blonde put hands back on the brunette's stomach and grinned when she felt movement from within, "They're awake."

"The change in...," her breath hitched as JJ moved her arms to reach behind her for a wash cloth and body wash, "Temperature...Wakes...Wakes them up." She watched carefully as the blonde soaped up the cloth and started washing down her body running the cloth gently over her. "You...You know...I can probably...," she trailed off.

"You can probably do this?" JJ smirked. "I know," she said simply, "But I've missed this. You can tell me to stop...If you want me to." She started to rub soapy circles around the brunette's sensitive breasts, being careful not to aggravate the small surgical scars on her body. The blonde leaned in and softly kissed the stunned profiler on the lips.

"You're...You're a mean...A mean tease...Agent...Agent Jareau," she stuttered out.

The blonde smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about Agent Prentiss," she said dropping the wash cloth on the floor and slipping her hand down Emily's body.

A loud moan mixed with a gasp resonated around the room. "Oh God...," the brunette exclaimed as JJ pushed her back carefully against the cold tiles of the shower.

* * *

><p>"Nice and clean and relaxed," JJ smirked entering the room with a tray consisting of two plates of food, a glass of milk and a glass of white wine. She loved the picture in front of her; Emily Prentiss relaxing on the couch with a blanket and baby book.<p>

The brunette lowered her book and smiled at the blonde, "Not quite the way I was planning."

"Are you complaining Em?" JJ grinned sitting next to her and placing the tray on the coffee table.

Emily shook her head, "My influx of hormones definitely appreciated it," she chuckled.

"As did I," she groaned, "You have no idea how frustrated I was."

"Glad I could help," the brunette profiler smirked, "Better than you defiling a comatose patient!"

"Hey!" JJ playfully hit her, "I was very respectful of you when you were asleep! I didn't even kiss you, unless you count your belly..." she trailed off.

Emily smiled lovingly at her, "You can kiss your children whenever you like...and me."

"Really?" the blonde looked up at her unsure.

The brunette nodded, "Of course. I know our relationship is so complicated and we need to go back to the beginning...but we do have some sort of romantic relationship. I think the shower proved that."

JJ desperately wanted to clarify what she meant. To say to her, well you're my fiancée. I want to have a family with you. Be together forever, don't you? But she was too scared of the answer. So instead she turned on the TV, flicked to their favourite crime show and handed Emily her food.

* * *

><p>"So how is our brunette baby carrier for the fourth time you've called this hour?" Garcia chuckled perching on JJ's desk in the bullpen.<p>

JJ glared at her best friend, "I'm not that bad!"

Morgan laughed, "Oh you are Jayje! What did Princess say this time?"

"She didn't, it went through to voicemail. But last night she said if I called again she would ignore me and tidy my study," the blonde pouted.

"Right, wouldn't want to get rid of that _organised_ mess," the tech laughed. "Seriously Jayje, your baby Mama will be fine!"

JJ sighed, "I know. It's just...She's stubborn and if anything happened..."

"Nothing's going to happen, tiny Blondie," Morgan smiled kindly at her. "Princess is stubborn, yes..._But_ she is pregnant and would never do anything to risk that!"

"She still tries to push it though...Yesterday I got home and she had done all the laundry and was carrying a basket of folded washing back upstairs!" the blonde threw her hands in the air. "She couldn't understand why I was kicking up a fuss." JJ caught sight of a middle aged woman looking lost walking through the office floor. "Sharon? What are you doing here?" JJ asked gesturing the woman carrying flowers over. Emily's neighbour, Sharon, a good friend who coincidentally worked as a PA in the building smiled widely at the sight of the blonde.

"Oh good you're in the office today," Sharon said relieved. "I don't mean to barge in but these have been left outside Emily's apartment for a couple of days and they are so beautiful I didn't want to leave them there. I thought it would be best to bring them into the office and pass them on to one of you."

JJ smiled and took the flowers off her, "Thank you so much. That is so thoughtful!"

"How is she?" Sharon asked kindly.

"Better, much better. Not quite grasping the concept of bed rest..."

"Same old Emily," Sharon chuckled. "Right I better get back to work. See you around everyone," she waved at the team before heading back out. "Give Emily my best!"

"Of course I will! Thanks again," JJ called after her.

"Wow!" Garcia exclaimed, "Those are beautiful and...Potentially someone's entire garden! Who are they from?" The tech excitedly grabbed the card.

"Pen," the blonde profiler exclaimed, "They are Emily's...That should be kept private..."

"Right, so you wouldn't want to know that it's from a certain doctor then," Garcia frowned looking at the card.

"What?" JJ grabbed the card and read it. "Oh he is so dead!" she growled out fuming. "Not giving up! She's my..." she trailed off sighing.

"Fiancée," Morgan growled out, "Damn right she is!"

"Is she?" the blonde whispered.

"What?" Garcia looked shocked at her friend. "Of course she is! Why would you even think she wasn't?"

JJ shook her head and placed it in her hands. "Our relationship is so messed up. We got together so unusually and then rushed into having kids together...Now we are engaged without any romantic relationship before that time with twins on the way. It's all so confused! She left me...," she said tearfully, "And then came back to have the accident and she's staying with me...But..."

"You had shower sex as soon as you walked in the door!" the tech exclaimed, "That screams couple!"

"But that was it. Since then we have just live around each other. I cook, she rests or at least does in an Emily way, we watch tv, read, I do some files and we sleep..."

"Jayje," the tech tries to interrupt.

"There is no true couple...ness between us. I mean I kiss her...sometimes. She said I could as we are in 'some sort of romantic relationship'. What does that even mean?"

"Jayje!" Garcia tries again.

"I mean I'm her fiancée right? She wears my ring. But I feel like I'm some baby daddy who is together with her while she has my kids before we part ways. For all I know I could be back to the best friend territory and have to prepare to fight for custody..."

"You aren't and you don't," a soft voice said from behind her making the blonde freeze.

JJ turned around to see Emily standing behind her, "Emily, I..." Words lost on her. "How long...?"

"Long enough to hear most of your rant," the brunette said back with a typical Prentiss expression on her face. One that was impossible to read.

"Sharon bought over some flowers for you," JJ gestured to them, "They are from John. We should really put them in water..." she got up and reached forward to grab them but Emily grabbed her arm.

"I think we need to talk," Emily whispered before looking at her teammates, "In private."

"Use my office," Morgan gestured, his voice sounding concerned for the couple.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the office, JJ turned around and closed the door behind them.<p>

"Emily..."

"I want to take you on a date," the brunette blurted out.

"What?" the blonde asked confused.

"We said, when I came back that we would try and start from the beginning...I know it's been weird recently and I now know how you are feeling about it all. The accident confused a lot of things, we lost time and I'm living with you," the brunette sat down on the couch, "And we had sex."

JJ frowned.

"No," Emily held out her hands, "I loved it. I don't regret it. You made me feel things...Well you always make me feel things that no one else has. We had been apart for so long it made sense that naturally we would..."

"Stop profiling our sexual encounter," the blonde stated firmly. "That is exactly the difference between us Em," she sighed. "You over think everything! You worry about everything! Ever since Doyle..." she watched as Emily's body tensed a little, "One minute you're cracking awkward jokes about it on the jet with Morgan and the next minute you're letting it rule you. No wonder half the team thought you would end up leaving again because of it. For me," JJ gestured between herself and the brunette, "This is simple. I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone. I want to be with you...forever. I proposed to you for that very reason. I want to marry you. Start a family with you, which we are," she moved to sit next to the brunette and softly rub her baby bump. "For me I see us married with a gorgeous house, our kids running around the garden, the team over for family fun. I want that perfect, idyllic loved up family life...with you. But you need to be with me on this Em and you just aren't on the same page. I don't want to avoid it or talk about the possibilities over and over again or start right from the beginning like we just met. We aren't getting anywhere doing that. I want that life...now. I want you to have that with me. But I need you to let go of all your insecurities...I need you to open up and talk to me. I'll do the same. We need to do it together, as a couple." She took the brunette's hands in her own, "I know it took a lot for you to say yes to agree to marry me in the first place; for you to get over your relationship fears. I know I've hurt you, but I'm here. If I learnt anything from your accident it's that I nearly lost my whole family in one go. The babies are now considered miracles Em, the doctors all said that. You coming back to me from your coma is a miracle. I'm right here in front of you, since you came back to me after our fight I haven't left your side. I know you're scared but I'm not going anywhere. I just need you to be here with me." She stopped and looked hopefully into Emily's eyes. "Are you with me...Or not?"

The brunette paused taking all of her words in. It was true. All she kept trying to do was start from the beginning, but with them it wasn't possible. What possessed her to think that would work? Her fears. They were engaged, had had a lot of sex since that day and were now having kids together. They didn't need to start from the beginning and pretend none of that happened. As a couple they needed to move forward. They needed to fill in the gaps and build on what they had. She tearfully reached out a hand to cup JJ's cheek, "I'm with you."

"You are?" JJ asked timidly.

"Yes, I want that all too," Emily nodded, "With you."

"So you're still my fiancée?" the blonde asked hopefully.

The brunette nodded. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed how she had made JJ feel. "Definitely my fiancée," she smiled widely.

"My pregnant fiancée?" JJ grinned.

Emily put her hand on her stomach and grinned back, "Well I don't think it's a food baby...Though the amount you keep feeding me, it is hard to distinguish."

The blonde profiler pushed her playfully, "You're eating for three! That's a lot of nourishment needed! You're still healing...all three of you are. Which reminds me...Did you take your prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes Mommy," the brunette rolled her eyes, "You asked me that the first time you called me this morning."

JJ pouted, "I just want everyone to be healthy!"

Emily placed the blonde's hand on her bump so she could feel them moving, "We are all very healthy...and are honestly very grateful for everything you do."

"I'm not too overprotective and annoying?" JJ questioned, more insecurity coming through.

The brunette shook her head, "No, I know I complain at you sometimes, but I love it and would be upset if you did anything differently. I love that you care so much. You're a natural Mom. The team sees you as the Mom for a reason...I would never want you to change yourself, ever. Not how you are with me, the babies or the team." She leaned in further, "I love _you_, just the way you are." She leaned in further and kissed her fiancée heatedly on the lips.

JJ pulled back slightly breathless, "You've been listening to Bruno Mars again?"

Emily stuck out her tongue playfully, "Maybe."

* * *

><p>Garcia, Morgan and the rest of the team were thrilled to see the couple emerging happily hand in hand from the room. Moving back to JJ's desk so Morgan could return to his office, Emily perched on the side while JJ sat in her chair. She tried to get the brunette to sit down but she said she was fine.<p>

"So about this date?" the blonde profiler asked.

"We don't have to go on a date..."

"What? No, date nights are essential. Every couple needs date nights! When the twins are born we will have a set day a week," JJ nodded with a sense of finality, "And before then lots of dates is essential!"

The brunette profiler chuckled, "Well ok...Leave it to me then."

"I messed up. I need to prove to you that..."

Emily kissed her to silence the words pouring from her mouth, "No, the slate is clean. No making up for things we have _both_ done to each other. So I'm taking you on our first date," she beamed.

JJ bounced excitedly before mock glaring at the brunette, "Nothing crazy! I'm not having my pregnant fiancée roller-skating or clubbing or go-karting."

The brunette burst out laughing, "Are we teenagers still? I didn't realise!"

The blonde's face fell a little, "I hope not," she looked over at the flowers on her desk. A part of Emily's past very much in the present.

Emily looked at her puzzled for a while before understanding hit, "Not going to happen. John is in the past."

"He's not taking no for an answer," JJ sighed, "I can understand why. I would fight for you too. I'm going to fight for you."

"You already have me," the brunette said softly leaning forward and tucking some of her long, blonde hair behind her ear.

"You do have _my ring_ on your finger," the blonde beamed.

"Yes I do."

"And I _impregnated_ you too," JJ grinned cheekily rubbing Emily's belly.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yes you did that too."

"So I'm winning so far," JJ continued to grin.

"I think knocking me up with two babies beats flowers, don't you?" the brunette chuckled.

"I should hope so," the tech butted in. "Our blonde beauty gave you flowers when she proposed. He's behind by far..."

"And never catching up," JJ cringed. "The only babies _my _Emily will carry after _my twins_ will be _mine_!"

Emily laughed at how possessive her fiancee was being before looking quickly down at the blonde, "Wait! What? After the twins? Babies?"

The tech burst out laughing at the look on the profiler's face, "Looks like you're going to be Jayje's baby carrier from now on!"

The blonde pouted, "What? I like you pregnant! You're glowing and motherly and carrying my kids." She lifted Emily's top and placed a kiss on her bare baby bump, "I love your pregnant belly...and your other changing assets," she smirked. "It's all very hot!"

Emily looked at the darkening eyes of her fiancée. She knew JJ loved her being pregnant she could tell just by her looking at her. She knew the rest of it would come out, especially as she got bigger and she knew that the blonde would be sad to see it go. But more kids? "One step at a time," she laughed bending down to kiss her fiancée softly. "Let's have these two first. They could be so much trouble we'll be trying to put them back up there! Plus I might want to see a mini-Jennifer!"

JJ smiled, "Now that would be trouble!"

The brunette shook her head, "It would be amazing." She moved slightly on the desk knocking the flowers into JJ's bin, "Oops!" she said in fake shock and putting her hand over her mouth.

"The man that was BAU'd in the BAUs nil," Garcia clapped.

"He was what?" Emily asked shocked looking between the tech and her fiancée. She knew about JJ and Morgan's side of it but never that the tech joined in.

"She punched him," Garcia pointed out at her best friend, trying to pass the attention off. Though it failed.


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for disappearing off the planet! This is for CriminalmindsJJEmily who very politely begged for more updates :P Your wish is my command. Please review :)**

* * *

><p>Emily sat happily reading a baby book next to JJ's desk in the bullpen while her fiancée worked. She was startled out of her focus by the sudden tugging of her chair. The brunette looked up to see the blonde pouting at her.<p>

"You're too far away," JJ whined, pulling at her chair until Emily was right next to her. She immediately put her nearest hand on her fiancée's baby bump and gently rubbed it before kissing Emily on the cheek. She continued to rub her bump as she turned back to her work.

"You can't work like that," Emily laughed patting the hand stroking her stomach.

"Like what?" the blonde said nonchalantly tracing a circling pattern with her fingertips when her hand felt movement from within while continuing to write out her profile with the other hand.

Emily hit her arm playfully, "You know exactly what! If I'm not allowed to do any case files, you're not allowed to have Mommy time!" She teased and moved her chair backwards.

JJ moved quickly to grab her chair and move it back, "Hey! That's not fair. I was enjoying Mommy time."

"Jennifer, you can't get work done while having Mommy time. We'll be here all night," the brunette laughed as her fiancée pouted again. But frowned when an emotion flashed briefly across her blue eyes, "What's wrong?"

The blonde shook her head and flipped awkwardly through the case file in front of her.

"Talk to me," Emily said moving to turn JJ's head to face her.

"I was wrong," JJ whispered.

"Wrong about what?"

"Beating John."

The brunette looked stunned at her fiancée's words, "What are you talking about? There is no competition," she moved her hand to stroke her wife's jaw, "I wish you would stop thinking there is."

"I was happy because I impregnated you; something he wants but never got. But I was wrong. He got to have that with you before me. You already went through this with _him_," her voice tinted with disgust and jealousy, "and biologically too."

Emily sighed and looked at the blonde, her eyes full of sincerity and love. "I can't say what you said isn't true. It's a part of my past, I can't change that but it wasn't with him. When I was pregnant then I was terrified and _alone_...except for Matthew. I didn't want to be pregnant," she said sadly, "I couldn't be pregnant then. There was no way I could bring a baby into the world at that time and in those circumstances." She moved to place her fiancée's hand back on her bump, "But this time it's happening. I'm happy to be pregnant with _our_ babies. I made a life, two lives, with the woman I love. Fuck biology, that's not important when it comes to raising tiny people. They may not have your blood or look like you but they're yours, period. While I will never forget or grieve in a way for a living part of me that I lost, not him, _me._ To me this pregnancy is my first and one that I am going through with _you_." She smiled widely, "Is that ok with you Jennifer Jareau?"

JJ smiled back tearfully, "Yes," she whispered back. "I'm sorry. I just...Your mine...and I don't like the idea of someone else..."

"I know," Emily interrupted. "I would be the same. It's very hot!"

The blonde smirked at the look on her fiancée's face, "Those pregnancy hormones kicking in again?"

The brunette groaned, "Don't mock me, it's not funny! Oh God let's not talk about it," she moaned feeling herself getting flushed; the thought of being turned on turning her on.

"One coffee for my blonde beauty," the tech said placing a mug on JJ's desk amidst craziness of paperwork. "And one fruit juice for my BAU baby Mama," her smile quickly fading when she saw Emily's face. "You look very flushed," the tech said quickly her voice full of concern. She placed her hand on the brunette's forehead. "I knew you shouldn't have come here. You were in a life threatening accident, you're carrying tiny Emily's you should be at home resting," Garcia berated.

Her cheeks flushed even redder at the sudden unwanted attention. "I'm fine, honestly PG," Emily smiled patting the tech's hand. "I'm just hot," she smiled reassuringly.

"Yes you are," JJ smirked under her breath, chuckling when the brunette glared at her and mouthed 'not helping'.

"This isn't funny Jayje!" the tech exclaimed in worry. "She's your fiancée, she's pregnant with your children, something is obviously wrong with her and you're _laughing_!"

"What! Something's wrong with Princess? Shall I call a medic? No...hospital?" Morgan said quickly standing from behind his desk parting into view.

"Hospital?" Reid exclaimed in confusion and panic, "What's going on?"

"Oh come on!" the brunette groaned. "Ok," she held up her hands, "Everyone calm down. Nothing is wrong with me..."

"You're flushed, you're burning up kitten...That is not _nothing_. We should take you to get checked out," Penelope said moving to help Emily out the chair.

The blonde immediately knew she needed to step in. "Pen, honestly...Em is perfectly fine. She's just...well...She's a little," JJ lowered her voice to a low whisper, "Turned on."

"You're turned on!" Garcia exclaimed in surprise.

Emily closed her eyes as the words filled the entire bullpen. Heads turned to look at the tech in shock at the shouted words that left her mouth.

The tech looked around at everyone and smiled awkwardly before ducking behind JJ's desk partition, "You're turned on!" she whispered to her friends in confusion.

The brunette groaned, "I don't think whispering is needed Pen. I think the whole of Quantico now knows my current condition." She ran her fingers over her stomach when she felt some light prodding from inside; JJ's hand immediately joining her own to feel. "On the plus side, that cured all my...cravings. You definitely know how to set the mood Pen," Emily said sarcastically.

"Hey! It's not my fault you get turned on in the bullpen!" Penelope exclaimed standing to her full height again.

"Again...Really?" Emily exclaimed back.

"Anything I can do to help Princess?" Morgan smirked.

"It is perfectly natural for pregnant women to experience an increased level of what some people would term 'being horny'..." Reid stated.

"Why are we discussing sexual libidos in the bullpen?" Rossi walked down the stairs towards them.

"Oh my God!" the brunette threw her hands in the air.

"Emily is experiencing an increased..."

"Thank you Spence," JJ cut him off still rubbing her fiancée's stomach absentmindedly.

"Someone just kill me now...Where's another car when you need one?" Emily muttered sinking into her chair.

All the team whipped around to look at her. Rossi patted her on the shoulder, "Too soon."

"Far too soon," JJ agreed. The memories of what they had been through flooding her head.

The brunette leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Sorry. Sorry."

"On that note I was coming to talk to you about work," Rossi said perching on the end of her desk, "You can't do much yet, but I know you and your Prentiss genes and if we placate you then you won't do something stupid."

"I resent that!" Emily frowned.

"Sorry babe, but he is totally right," the blonde patted the brunette's thigh before continuing her working and Mommy time combination.

"So when you get your stomach back," he said chuckling at JJ's choice of work positions, her hand as usual on Emily's stomach, "We'll put you on light duty and paper work. Depending on the next case, we shall review you flying with us." He watched as the blonde's head whipped around, "Obviously health depending."

JJ nodded, thinking about it, "Actually I would prefer it if she flyed with us. If it's safe then I know she's safe with me."

"I thought you might," Rossi nodded. "You know what she's like; 'take it easy' is not a phase in her vocabulary. So keeping her with the team on police station work, suspect/family interviews..."

"I am sitting right here you know," the brunette waved her hand making JJ laugh.

"Sorry honey," the blonde smiled. "And for the record Rossi she won't be getting her stomach back for the next four plus months," JJ said rubbing it happily. "Not physically...or from me!"

"You know Jayje, mathetically speaking if you work like that you are going to take much longer to complete your assignments," Reid spoke up, "If you take roughly..."

"Yes! Thank you Reid!" Emily said triumphantly turning to point at JJ, "I told you! So hands on the desk _Mommy_ and get on with your work because the three of us want to go home!"

* * *

><p>JJ smiled at the feeling of complete bliss. Everything seemed to be looking better. They had talked and been honest with each other and now they could move forward. The blonde finally had the chance to stop worrying about healing their relationship and focus on moving forward with it. Even if things were still not completely sorted, she knew that moving forward would bring everything together.<p>

She lay her couch relaxing but not alone. Lying in between her legs, relaxing back against her body was Emily. The brunette's head nestled into her neck dozing in a peaceful slumber. They had been watching television together and she had fallen asleep. It was a common occurrence for her whenever she was comfortable; her energy with the pregnancy and the accident draining very quickly. As usual JJ's hand had gravitated to her baby belly the whole time they were together. She couldn't help it. Whenever she was in touching distance all she wanted to do was feel them moving, hold the brunette, touch the brunette. Coming so close to losing it all she couldn't physically be away from her; even when Emily was in hospital all the blonde did was touch her and her stomach. She couldn't help but think of everything she wanted to do to make the family she'd always wanted with the brunette as she ran her fingers under Emily's t-shirt across her bare baby bump. When she started to feel movement, she focused on that area trying to prevent them from waking the brunette up. When she felt a really big kick she winced knowing that would have almost definitely have woken her up, though she resumed what she was doing hoping that wasn't the case.

"Think quieter," Emily yawned against her chest and neck.

JJ laughed lightly, "How do you know I'm thinking loudly?"

"I can hear the cogs in your beautiful head turning around," the brunette said kissing JJ's neck before moving slightly and stretching out her limbs.

"I knew that kick would wake you up," the blonde said kissing her head as she settled back down, "I tried to calm them, but it didn't work."

"Mhmmm only your voice calms them," Emily smiled as she linked their fingers together. "It's okay. My sleeping patterns are all over the place anyway. If I'm up now I'll sleep later as well. So what were you thinking about?"

"Us," JJ said playing with her fiancées hands.

"What about us?" the brunette pushed. "I'm listening," she said gently.

The blonde took a breath, "Okay, a couple of things that I want for us...as a family, before the babies are born. A) Sort out everything baby...Nursery, clothes, your maternity wear cause you're going to get bigger," she smiled the biggest grin at the thought.

"I can hear you smiling at my future size increase," Emily laughed. "You are probably the only person who actually wants their partner to get physically huge," she teased.

JJ pouted, "I like seeing you pregnant! Most people wouldn't see you as the maternal type but it's not the case. You simply have a tough shell and don't let many people past it, though it broke considerably with Doyle as much as you tried to hide that fact. You constantly joked that Sergio was your substitute for a partner and children but I know you craved that really, even if you were scared. It was, and still is, always child cases that affect you the most. It was a case like that that showed me this side of you and resulted in that moment on the plane when I told you I could see you with kids."

The brunette chuckled, "Well now you can. I just didn't realise at the time they would be yours. And it's nice to see profiling skills have been in action all those years as a liaison. 'I don't want to be a profiler'," she mimicked JJ's voice.

JJ laughed and playfully hit her, "Hey! I didn't! I was determined not to be one..."

"Well you showed them babe," Emily teased knowing her fiancee was now an amazing profiler.

"I girl can change her mind," JJ pouted.

"Like you did with having twins?" Emily smiled enjoying the feeling of the blonde's hands on her stomach.

The blonde nodded, "I'm not scared anymore," she said simply. "It's being scared; just like you were with me when I kissed you in the BAU bathroom."

"Well I'm glad I took a risk with you, I honestly am and I know we've been through hell recently but I love you that's all that really matters. And as for point a) it makes perfect sense and is very much essential. We can't have children with no clothes, toys, equipment or nowhere to sleep."

The blonde knew she needed to continue else she would chicken out. "Which brings me to my second want...b)," JJ took a breath, "I want us to get a house together. Somewhere new; that we chose as a family. Lots of space for the twins inside. A big garden for them to run around outside. The perfect house."

Emily thought about it for a while imagining just what that house would be like. In her head it was perfect. A large house, drive way and garage. Gardens. Maybe a pool. Big kitchen, living room, guest bedrooms. Their own master bedroom. A place she could finally put down roots. A place she could decorate with JJ to fit their joint taste.

"Em?" JJ said nervously.

Releasing she had been silent for a while, "Sorry. Sorry. I was daydreaming. I would _love_ that," she said genuinely excited.

"Really? You would?"

Emily moved so they were lying side by side so she could look into her eyes. She kissed her firmly on the lips before pulling back, "Yes I would. A proper family house to come home to," Emily said dreamily, "And with the twins stuff everywhere. It will be like a proper family house. Toys and kids paintings and noise," she smiled.

"Lots of parental yelling and babies crying," JJ laughed.

"No," she chuckled, "Parents and babies laughing happily. I can't wait to see them as toddlers babbling away at us."

The blonde moved down the sofa and lifted up Emily's top. She placed a series of kisses all over her baby bump. "Hey you two, did you hear that? We are going to buy you a big house so you can have lots of space to run around and lots of places to play. And I'll forgive you for waking your Mama up as you're too cute to be angry at...with your big brown eyes and gorgeous dark hair. I love you so much, both of you," she smiled kissing her belly twice more.

Emily smiled it was always twice, just to be equal. It was the end of the world if it was once. JJ was determined to be the perfect Mom and if she wasn't equal that wasn't being fair, no favouritism...even from the womb. "You are too soppy, you know that?" she laughed.

JJ crawled back up her fiancée and kissed her heatedly, "I thought you liked me soppy?"

There was a slight noise at the back garden window which made Emily turn to look towards it but was quickly distracted as JJ moved her lips to kiss along her jawline to her pulse point. "Jen," Emily whispered between a moan feeling her body heating up again.

"I believe," JJ whispered back moving carefully on top of her, "You had this issue in the bullpen that I wasn't able to help with." She smirked kissing Emily's bump twice as she placing her hands on it and slowly moved them higher, "But I can definitely help you now..."

* * *

><p>Slowly moving back up from his crouching position he peered back into the blonde's living room window watching captivated. It was not what he expected to see, but he definitely wasn't complaining his own breath increasing at the events happening before him. Comforted by the thought...<em>t<em>_his was just the beginning_.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily growled in front of JJ's bedroom mirror trying desperately to do her work clothes from the day before. She had grown some more yet again over night and now they were too small. "It's official," she turned to look at her fiancée who was watching her from the bed, "I'm fat!"

JJ takes a sip of her coffee and laughs, "You've been fat for a while babe..."

"Hey! You're supposed to be all you're not fat, you're pregnant and beautiful," she pouts at her fiancée.

The blonde puts her mug down, gets off the bed and moves to engulf Emily in her arms, "You're beautiful." She kisses her gently on the lips, "And fat," she smirks teasingly. She holds her hands up in defence before her fiancée could hit her, "_Because_ you are pregnant. How are my gorgeous babies this morning?" she cooed kneeling down so her head was stomach height. She leaned forward and kissed her bare baby bump twice.

Emily smiled and ran her fingers through JJ's bed hair, "Sleeping," she said softly.

JJ stood back up beaming placing her hands on her stomach and stroking it softly, "Of course as they wore themselves out during the night."

"Cause their Mommy kept them up squashing them and poking them in the head," she teased.

"You weren't complaining...All I could hear was _don't stop, fuck Jennifer_," she impersonated.

The brunette glared and hit her arm. "I don't like you anymore," she frowned.

"You _love_ me," JJ grinned leaning into kiss her. She pulled back and rested her forehead against her fiancée's, "Morning."

Emily smiled, "Morning. So I need to head home and run some errands, you want to meet up later?" she said pulling back and quickly putting her work clothes back on as much as she could.

The blonde sighed. She hated the fact that they still lived apart. It was a reminder that their relationship still was odd. They were engaged and expecting twins together but still lived apart. However, this was the push JJ needed. She was determined to fix all that. Emily had agreed they should look for a house together and so that's what she was going to do. "Can I take you shopping?" she said excitedly.

The brunette looked back at her fiancée and smiled, "Sure. I obviously need to go," she gestured to her attire. "But," she said pointing at JJ, "Only if we don't go crazy. You know I hate shopping," she whined knowing how much the blonde loved it.

JJ grinned, "Awesome! I'll text you and pick you up," she smiled moving back over to her fiancée to give her a heated kiss. "I'll miss you," she smiled out honestly with a hint of sadness.

"I'll see you soon," Emily smiled back pecking her on the lips. "How much do I owe you for the night?" she teased picking up her purse and car keys.

"Watch it you," the blonde profiler laughed, "Or I'll call Garcia and mention our afternoon plans."

"Oh you wouldn't dare!" the brunette gasped. Shopping with JJ was just about bearable shopping with PG was something else entirely.

JJ pulled Emily in for another heated kiss, "Go...before I don't let you," she moaned out.

"I will," the brunette profiler replied.

JJ frowned, "You will?"

"Drive carefully," knowing ever since the car accident she was always worried and said the same thing every time she left, "And call when I'm home."

She moved to kiss her again, "Good!" she said watching her leave. "I love you," she called after Emily.

"I love you too," she heard her respond before hearing the door slam shut.

* * *

><p>Emily hummed to herself as she walked towards her apartment. She was in a good mood. Last night had been amazing, she was happily in love with the most amazing woman, the babies were safe and healthy and they had talked about their future together. Everything was working out. She opened the door and looked down to see a photograph upside down with the word 'soon' scrolled on the back and underlined. She frowned, closed the door behind her and flipped the photo over. She gasped as her breath hitched, her heart stopping in her chest at what she saw.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Emily opened the door for Rossi as he walked with purpose into her apartment.

"The photo?" he asked in a professional tone.

"Rossi," Emily blushed with embarrassment, "It's...Well it's a little...x-rated."

Rossi raised his eyebrow in surprise, "X-rated."

"Last night I stayed at Jennifer's house and well we ended up having...," she let out a breath, "Sex on the couch and someone was obviously watching."

"And you called me?"

"Because JJ and Morgan would let their emotions get in the way. They would worry about my past reappearing and I can't do that to them," Emily stated pacing, "As much as I want to go all secret Agent on this. I have my children to think about now. But you, you can also be professional about this. You can hunt the sick and twisted fuck down."

The phone interrupted the silence of the room.

"Crap! I forgot to call Jennifer and tell her I got home okay," Emily moved quickly to pick up the phone.

"**I will," JJ imitated her fiancee, "I will, my ass! What happened to calling me back?"**

"Sorry baby. I got distracted. I'm home, obviously," Emily smiled nervously trying to lighten her voice.

"I'm gonna take a look. I may never look at you two the same again but I need to see it," Rossi teased moving to pick up the photo and examine it.

"**Was that a man's voice?" JJ frowned in confusion tidying around the place after last night.**

"Yeah, Rossi is over. He was why I didn't call straight away," Emily stated distractedly watching him examine the photo.

"**Okay," JJ put down the couch pillow, "What's going on? Spill it."**

"Spill what? Huh?" Emily focused back on JJ's conversation.

"**You're acting weird and Rossi is over. He never goes over, unless you need some fatherly advice or, well he never goes over...My mind is working overtime now Emily, just tell me what's going on," she asked seriously.**

Emily sighed, "I got a picture through my door which greeted me when I came in."

"**A picture?" JJ frowned, "Of what?"**

"Us. Having sex last night on the couch," Emily breathed out. There was silence on the phone line, "Jennifer?"

"**I'm coming over," JJ stated frantically, "Do you think it's Doyle?"**

"He's dead baby," the brunette reassured.

"**I'm not stupid Emily! I meant an associate. Start making a list of people, I'll call Garcia and..."**

"Jennifer, calm down," Emily stated down the phone.

"**God the list of the people you've pissed off over the years would be huge. We need to think this through. I can't think..."**

"Tell her I'll be coming over," Rossi stated, "This photo was taken through a window. I need to go and take a look."

"**Okay. I need to put aside the fact it's us. Think Jennifer, think..."**

"Rossi is coming over to examine the..."

"**Pack up your things and get in the car with him," JJ interjected, "I'm serious Em. I want you with me."**

"Okay, okay," Emily nodded knowing it was what her fiancée needed, "I love you."

"**I love you too. All three of you," JJ breathed out, "Stay safe baby."**

Emily put the phone down and turned to look at Rossi, "I'm coming with you. Help me pack up and carry things out to the car? I've scarred your mind, I might as well damage your body as well," she joked. She crinkled her face at how that sounded dirty.

Rossi laughed at her face, "I won't tell JJ if you don't."

The brunette laughed, "Nice try!"


End file.
